Earth's Wonders
by Starbolt01
Summary: Starfire has been required to move to Earth and leave all her good things. Now she meets a boy and falls in love. But, she already has a boyfriend! RXS plz R&R no flames, please! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1: Parting

**Earth's Wonders**

My first fanfic, yay. Haha. Anyways, hope you enjoy my first story. Go, rxs! Sorry, I just had to say that. :D Anyway, onward to my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do have a character that's mine. ï

Chapter 1: Parting

"I have waited for this time for my whole life! How fabulous it is to be the new princess of Tamaran!" A long, red head exclaimed happily. She wore purplish wrist and neck protectors, a darker purple tank top and skirt, and very long and purple boots. Her eyes were the color of jade green.

"Yes, now you have the Staff of Mystic Dreams (A/N: Don't ask). Now you truly are the princess of Tamaran." Said a large man.

"This is the best day! Galfore, why did Blackfire not get the staff?" said the girl.

"She has been unworthy of it. You see, Blackfire has done many bad things." Galfore said.

"I understand." She said. The door opens, and a man came in. He had red hair, yellow neck and wrist protectors, a red top and pants.

"I hope you do not mind if I talk to the princess, do you, Galfore?" The man said.

"Not at all, Solarfire. Go right ahead." He said and he left the room.

"Hello, Solarfire!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hello, my dear Starfire," He said. "You look like a fine princess."

"Thank you." She blushed. "How was your work? Did you get to finish it?"

"Yes, I did!" Solarfire said. "Speaking of work, I must go back to my father, he has more work for me to do. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Starfire said. Solarfire leaned in and gave her a kiss. Starfire smiled lovingly. He left the room. Starfire fell on the bed and gave a huge sigh. Her life was perfect, she had Galfore, her people, and her boyfriend, Solarfire. All was perfect. She fell asleep.

"Princess Starfire, please wake up!"

"What is it?" She said waking up from her sleep.

"The Grand Ruler needs you"

"Ok, thank you." She got up and got ready. She went to the Grand Hall, and there sat the Grand Ruler.

"Hello, Princess" Said the Ruler.

"Hello, sir." She bowed down.

"We need your help. Our allies from the planet Earth need a person of your power to help them in Earth. So they have chosen you."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you are to be the departed from Tamaran tonight."

"Tonight? Very well..."

"You are to go to Jump City. There is a tower and you have to find four heroes, one girl and three boys. You are to join the group."

"Understood. But why can't the police do it?"

"Because the police are helping their president with the world peace issue."

"Why can't Blackfire go?"

"Starfire, your sister had done many bad things, if we send Blackfire, who knows what bad things will happen? Then, we will lose our alliance with the Earthlings, and now we need the Earthlings help for the Gordanians (a/n: spelling?). Please, help them, we need your help and they need your help."

"Understood. I shall pack for departure."

"What?! There is no way you are leaving Tamaran, Starfire! You are not leaving me." Solarfire exclaimed angrily.

"I must, it is for the good of Tamaran," Starfire said, putting her clothes in a box. "I will send you transmissions."

"You are not sending any transmissions to me because you are staying!"

"I have no choice... I must go, goodbye, Solarfire..." Starfire gave him a kiss and she flew off, to a new planet. A new home. Home...


	2. Chapter 2: Earth and the Teen Titans

**Earth's Wonders**

Chapter 2 is up! Hope you liked the first one. :) RxS forever! Anyway, on to chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine still!

Chapter 2: Earth and the Teen Titans

After a long flight from Tamaran, Starfire saw a planet. It was painted with blue and green. She flew straight to it. She was going too fast and she couldn't control herself and she crashed down on a roof of a building. The building was the shape of a 'T'. The crash was huge, and she fainted. All of the sudden, four people, one girl and three boys, went up the tower and they gasped.

Starfire woke up feeling dizzy. She saw a boy with spiked up, black hair. He wore a cape and he had a red top, and a black medal of sort, with a big, yellow 'R' on it. He wore green tight pants and he had a yellow belt. He had a mask hiding his eyes. The boy was looking down on her. He blushed and looked away. Starfire sat up. She looked around her. There was so many strange things she never had seen before.

"Where am I?" Starfire asked.

"Jump City, more specifically, at Titans Tower." Said the boy.

"What is a 'Titans Tower'?" Starfire asked.

"This is the home of the Teen Titans!" He said.

"What is the 'Teen Titans'?" Starfire asked.

"Uh... It's a team of four teenage superheroes who fight against evil in Jump City."

The Grand Ruler mentioned four teenage heroes. She was at right place.

"That costume... You're from Tamaran! You're that princess the mayor was talking about! Hey, Titans, check who dropped in! (a/n: literally :D)"

A green boy ran in. He had green skin (or fur your choice) and darker green and spiked up hair. A purple and black top and pants, and a gray belt. "Dude, is it the pizza guy?!" He stopped at the door. "You're not the pizza guy!" He said in surprise. The a girl flew in. She had short, purple hair. A blue robe and a black suit, she had a rope sort of belt, and she had a small, red gem on her forehead. The next person was a half human half robot.

"Who is she?" The girl asked. Her voice sounded uninterested.

"I don't know her name, but I know she was the Tamaranian the mayor was talking about," The black haired kid said. Starfire looked at them. "The name is Robin, I'm the leader of The Teen Titans. I do kung-fu as my fighting style. This is Cyborg." He pointed at the half robot.

"Pleased to meet you..." Cyborg said. He took out his hand, Starfire shook it, leaving it crushed. "Nice..."

"This is Raven." Robin said pointing to the girl.

"Okay, let's keep it simple. If you don't bother me or go in my way, we'll get along well. I want my peace during meditation. And I MEAN IT!!" She said loudly. Starfire sweatdrops.

"Yeah... This is Beast Boy. He can change into any animal you want." Robin said pointing to the green boy.

"Dude, what's up!" He said happily.

"What is a 'dude'? And the galaxy is 'up'..." She said. The four of them looked at each other.

"Nevermind..." Beast Boy said quickly. Robin looked at him strangely. Beast Boy had a confused face. "What?! I didn't do anything!"

"'What's up' means, how's it going? How's life, kind of sort of, you know?" Robin explained.

"I understand..." She smiled. "I am Starfire of Tameran. A pleasure it is to meet you, fellow Earthlings." She bowed.

_Beep! Beep!_

The room flashed red. Robin ran to the big screen TV. A stone-like monster was played on the screen. "Cinderblock is on the loose, Titans, go!"

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew, Raven followed closely by levitating, and Cyborg and Robin ran. Robin stopped and looked back. Starfire stood there confused.

"Come and join us, we'll need your help greatly. We can also see what you can do! Follow me!" Robin told her. Starfire smiled and flew to him. They looked at each other then they left the room.

The stone thing was tearing up the bank. He broke the door of the safe. A rope wrapped around it, preventing it from moving.

"You're under arrest for being so hard-headed, Cinderblock!" Robin said with a smirk. "Titans, go!" Starfire stood there and watched the Titans in action. Cyborg's hand changes into a cannon and he shot a blue laser at Cinderblock. Cinderblock fell back, but stood back up quickly. Raven shut her eyes and put her hands up.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She said, her eyes opened, and a pole turned black and hit Cinderblock, it flew back. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at it. He hit it and it flew back. Beast Boy returned to normal form, and he had swirls in his eyes.

"Is it time for my beddy-time, mommy?" He said and collapsed. Cinderblock grew angry and took beast Boy by the feet and tossed him at Raven. The collided together and were thrown on the wall. Robin threw red things, but Cinderblock just hit it out of the way and it exploded on Robin and Cyborg. They flew back and collided with Raven and Beast Boy.

"Can everyone get their heavy butts off of me?!" Raven exclaimed. Starfire knew it was her turn to act. She flew straight to Cinderblock. Her hands formed green bolts and she sent them straight to Cinderbolck. She sent endless amounts. She stopped and the smoke cleared, Cinderblock was down and out. The Titans finally straightened out and they all stood up.

"Dude! Nice shooting!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. "What were those green light up ball thingys?"

"Excuse me? Do you mean my starbolts?" She said.

"Amazing stuff!" Cyborg said.

"Nice..." Raven said in her usual tone, but slightly sounding impressed.

"You have some real talent, Starfire! You should be a Teen Titan and stay with us! Unless of course, you already have a place to stay here on Earth..." Robin said.

"As long as I am here in Earth, I wish to stay at the 'Tower of The Teen Titans'. It is a most interesting place, besides, I have no where else to stay at." Starfire said.

"You will need this then." Robin said giving her a yellow thing with a big 'T' on it. "This is a communicator, you will be able to communicate with the Teen Titans with this.

"I understand." She said.

Robin smiled. "You're a powerful fighter, Starfire. Welcome, new Titan."

Starfire looked at her new communicator.

That's chapter 2! Hope ya like! Here's some replies to the reviewers of my first chapter.

Jeanniestorm: Thanks, hope you will read more of it!

Kilala63: Thanks, and here's ch 2 for ya!

Lupine-eyes: Thanks! I hope it is a great version of it.

BunnyKat: Actually, Solarfire is Solarfire and Robin is Robin. :)

Solodancer789: Thanks, I hope my second chapter is too. :D

Akamai: Thanks, I try to make it sound like her.

CrAzY aUtHoR PeRsOn: Well, here's chapter 2!

Savi: Thanks, Savi! I'd love to read your someday!

Warrior-wolf: Well, I'll try to keep some SolarfirexStarfire stuffyness on just for you! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Robin

**Earth's Wonders**

Now chapter 3! Hope the 2nd chapter was good. Hehe, RxS person still! And will be forever! Anyways, onward to chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Robin

"Did you unpack everything, Starfire?" Robin asked, entering Starfire's room.

"I have..." She replied.

"Well, if you're not doing anything, how about a tour around jump city?" He asked. His keys jingled.

"Very well, I wish to see the world of Earth."

"Wait for me outside my door, ok?"

Robin exited his room to see Starfire eagerly waiting for him. "Shall we go?"

Starfire nodded and off they went. They were at the park.

"This is the park of Jump City. Here, children play and adults gather together and talk. Mostly families have picnics."

"Fascinating... Please, is a 'picnic' a get together?" Starfire asked with great eagerness.

"It is. People get together and eat. Sometimes it's a family reunion."

"In my planet, we don't have family reunions, we all live in the same place. What are those brown things with poles?"

"Poles? You mean barbeque? Uh, Starfire, that's food, and it's from the body of animals."

"Do you mean like zargonoffs?"

"Uh... no... Like cows, sheep, or pigs..."

"I see, I have heard of those animals before..."

"Yeah. Are you tired? Let's have a seat..."

They sat at the bench.

"Earth is very most interesting, and I have discovered this. A dog dropped it, it looks like food. What is it?"

Robin's eyes widened at the brown mush she was holding.

"Starfire, that's dog... poo..."

"What is 'poo'?"

"The stuff that comes out of people and animals after eating that goes down the toilet?"

"Oh..." Starfire dropped it in disgust. She flew to the fountain and washed her hands thoroughly.

"Let's have lunch." Robin said, Starfire nods and follows Robin to the café. They sat and was followed up by a waitress.

"May I take your order?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll have a hot dog and orange juice." Robin replied.

"Do you have glorg?" Starfire asked.

"Pardon? Glorg?"

"She'll have the same..." Robin said quickly. The waitress wrote something on her bad and walked away.

"Why not glorg?" Starfire asked upset.

"We don't have the food you eat in Tamaran, Starfire..." He replied.

"Thank you for showing me around, Robin..." She said softly.

"No problem..." He replied. They leaned closely to each other. They were few centimeters apart when Starfire realized what she was doing. She moved away, blushing. Robin moved away too. He was surprised at what he was about to do.

"What were you doing?! You only met her for about... 7 hours and now you tried to... to... kiss her?! What are you doing?!" He thought to himself.

"What was I doing?..." Starfire thought. They blushed furiously. It fell silent between them.

"Here it is! 2 hot dogs and 2 orange juices! Enjoy!" The waitress said happily breaking the silence and left. They ate quietly. Just as Starfire was about to drink her juice, a huge thing shaped like a heart with metal pipes barged through the woods.

"Cardiac!..." Robin said. One of the metal pipes started to suck a small child in. Robin threw a bird-a-rang and it cut the pipe. Starfire grabbed the child and let her go. Robin charged and threw a punch at Cardiac, but it dodged it. Robin threw more punches and added some kicks in the mix. Cardiac dodged them all. Starfire charged and threw a punch, but Cardiac just pushed her out of the way. Stafire flew back to the edge, and she collided together and fell back on a cliff. Starfire managed to grab the edge on time. Robin was too heavy for her.

"Robin!" She exclaimed trying to wake him up. He stirred, and his eyes opened. "Hold on, Robin! I shall fly up." She flew up high and landed them safely. Starfire grew angry. Her eyes glowed green and she gave a battle cry. She kicked him then sent numerous starbolts. Cardiac fell into pieces. She closed her eyes and Robin gaped at the powerful alien. Cardiac's pieces were put in the jail truck and they drove away. Robin walked to Starfire.

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed.

That's chapter 3! I had more in mind, but I'm not doing it. ; P That's for chapter 3! 3 Hope ya like! 3


End file.
